


Your Text (Chatfic)

by hhentacito, kapchi_404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhentacito/pseuds/hhentacito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapchi_404/pseuds/kapchi_404
Summary: highschool au because me and kappi are so coolthis is basically just a random chatfic that we did over tupper on discord n shitso yeah hope you enjoy this series huhhuhu
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Your Text (Chatfic)

**Author's Note:**

> [i may be found]: wikihow to mute someone irl
> 
> [dre]: wikihow to dig a grave
> 
> [Punz]: wikihow to make everyone shut the fuck up  
> \-   
> the groupchat is now started with absolute chaos

(this maybe a little short so forgive us!!)

**[dre]:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[i may be found]:** what the hell

**[snacknap]:** why

**[i may be found]:** i swear to god this happens everytime

**[funny man]:**

**[funny man]:** e-eeverytime??

**[dre]:** HELP

 **[dre]:** IM BEING CHASEDODWN

 **[dre]:** BY SAM

 **[dre]:** I ESCAPED THE BARS

**[ted :)]:**????????????????????

**[dre]:** ALSO I STOLE HIS PHONE LMAO

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** YOU FUCKED UP LMAOOOO

**[i may be found]:** what

 **[i may be found]:** why is dream being chased? did i miss something while i slept??

**[dre]:** IM SPEEDRUNNING THIS SHIC kddw f ehjm r fkr

**[Sam]:** Got my phone back.

**[i may be found]:** what

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** go back to sleep george and never wake up

 **[FAT ASS!!!]:** anyways LMAOOOOOOO

**[Sam]:** WAIT HE ESCAPED AGAIN

 **[Sam]:** CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME ?!?????

**[i may be found]:** CAN SOMEONE ATLEAST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED????

**[BONK]:** I can go help

 **[BONK]:** though I'm a bit slow lol

**[Sam]:** Oh my god dream left his phone behind

**[funny man]:** how the hell does dream keeps escaping??

 **[funny man]:** isn't the prison inescapable??

**[snacknap]:** i think sam died

**[karlos]:** guys why did i hear a crash outside my window?

**[ted :)]:** george i think dream escaped from the prison sam made somehow and now they’re on the chase

**[i may be found]:** d

 **[i may be found]:** DREAM'S IN JAIL??

 **[i may be found]:** that's kinda funny

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** sorry karlos that must've been my fat ass crashing onto something accidentally

**[BONK]:** don't worry I'll probably know where dream is if i ever hear the 'du du du du du'

**[snacknap]:** they’re literally jumping on buildings at this point what the fuck

 **[snacknap]:** i can see from my window

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** LMAOOO THIS IS SUCH A FUNNY SIGHT

**[i lika da beez]:** :0

 **[i lika da beez]:** groupchat? no wonder my qhone keeps ringing

**[fuck jared]:** guys dream just crashed through my window help

 **[fuck jared]:** wait why is sam chasing after him

**[ted :)]:** i kinda wanna trip them

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** TRIP THE MOTHER FUVKER

**[ted :)]:** it’s platform heels time

**[your captain!!]:** Did i just see, after I opened my door, of Eret.. tripping them over

 **[your captain!!]:** that's so admirable but I'm . going back to bed

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** iI CNAN T STOP LAUGHGING

**[memory boy]:** guys i think we should let dream back into his dorm with that one colorblind guy he probably misses him

**[i may be found]:** please no he's gonna scream again oh god

**[Punz]:** why did we put him to jail again

**[Sam]:** too late george he’s going back to you

**[i may be found]:** DAMNIT

**[bedwars fanati]:** why are you guys awake isn't it like almost 12 or some shit

**[ted :)]:** late it’s now 2am and i am legally allowed to stay up late

**[THE BIG MAN]:** im also doing it dont tell philza

**[i lika da beez]:** me too :D!

**[i may be found]:** i cannot sleep at all

**[fuck jared]:** but i thought you were the one who always sleeps

 **[fuck jared]:** especially through the worse times like when we had a war in the cafeteria

**[i may be found]:** ..

 **[i may be found]:** anyways,

 **[i may be found]:** dream is absolutely loud and he won't stop talking to me about the clock or whatever

 **[i may be found]:** the hell did this guy do in prison

**[THE BIG MAN]:** drugs probably

**[i lika da beez]:** didn't you visit dream in da prison tommy??

 **[i lika da beez]:** how did he do??

**[THE BIG MAN]:** I didn't LMAOOOOO

**[i lika da beez]:** oh!

 **[i lika da beez]:** okay

**[i may be found]:** wikihow to mute someone irl

**[dre]:** wikihow to dig a grave

**[Punz]:** wikihow to make everyone shut the fuck up

**[philza minecraft]:** Why are all of you up late? Also, Tommy i’m always watching this groupchat

**[THE BIG MAN]:** FUCKFCUK SHIT FUCK FUCK

**[BBH]:** language!!!

**[bedwars fanati]:** i was playing too much bedwars accidentally

 **[bedwars fanati]:** did anyone anwser the latest homework from science

**[i lika da beez]:** I did!

**[bedwars fanati]:** okay cool, dms rq @i lika da beez

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** THERE'S A WHAT

**[ted :)]:** i thought i told you???

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** NO YOU DIDNT ERET

 **[FAT ASS!!!]:** OHH FUCJ FUCK SHIT OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT IT GOD DAMNIT

**[ted :)]:** it’s okay i’ll help you finish it

**[FAT ASS!!!]:** GRACIAS GRACIAS POR FAVOR!!! 😭

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who's who here are the list:
> 
> dream - dre  
> sapnap - snacknap  
> awesamdude - sam  
> badboyhalo - bbh  
> tommy - THE BIG MAN  
> wilbur - fuck jared  
> schlatt - GOAT MAN  
> eret - ted :)  
> karl - karlos  
> technoblade - Techno  
> philza - Philza Minecraft  
> ranboo - memory boy  
> george - i may be found  
> ponk - BONK  
> tubbo - lika da beez  
> fundy - funny man  
> punz - Punz  
> purpled- bedwars fanati  
> skeppy - penaut buttetr  
> niki - nikkichu c:  
> quackity - FAT ASS!!!!  
> antfrost - Antfrost  
> puffy - your captain!!  
> foolish - gg fellas


End file.
